


Wrapped Up In A Rom Com

by Mycatshuman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mummy! Roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycatshuman/pseuds/Mycatshuman
Summary: Virgil Grimm is on his first archeological dig in Egypt with his friends Logan and Patton Crofters. However things take for an....interesting turn when he falls into a undisturbed tomb and finds that it a little more lively than he expected.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Romantic Prinxiety-Freeform
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Virgil Goes Out For A Night Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for each chapter will be placed in the notes for each chapter.

Virgil had been interested in history since he was a young child. One of the things that stood out to him often was his fascination with ancient Egypt and their mummies. Of course, King Tut was one of his favorites. He was absolutely spellbound by Tutankhamun. The mysterious boy king and his mostly untouched tomb full of wonderful treasures drew in Virgil's attention like a moth to a flame. It was unlike most things at that age. 

Just as King Tut kept his attention, so did the mummies. Virgil still remembers a book his grandmother had gifted him that came with a poster on the mummification process. He found it very interesting how they went about preserving their dead. 

Perhaps his fascination with mummies began with the  _ Mummy  _ movies. Or maybe he just got the interest in it from his mom and grandmother. Most likely, it was a bit of both. And as he grew older, he found himself devouring history with joy. Books, movies, tv shows, documentaries, nearly anything he could get his hands on. There was something so enticing about the cultures and the people who had lived before him. It was certainly no surprise to the people who knew Virgil when he went to college for a degree in archeology after high school. 

Soon enough, Virgil was off on a trip to Africa for his first archeological dig in the sands of Egypt. He was very nervous and very excited. Although, he didn't have high expectations on his chances of finding anything "breaking news" worthy.

After all, it would be his first dig and it could often take weeks to find anything. By the time he was to return home, he might not find but a third of an ancient jug. Whatever Virgil expected from his trip, it was most certainly not what he got. 

\----------------------

It had been a long, hot day in the sun as Virgil shifted through sand and worked to discover ancient artifacts buried in the sands near the foundation of an ancient Egyptian home. He had shifted through sand for hours sweating his ass off only to find a few pieces of what he theorized to be an ancient plate. 

Still, he was very proud of himself for his find. An ancient plate was still a piece of history after all. 

Virgil stayed up long after the other archeologists and workers went to bed to just- take everything in. It was almost hard for him to believe that he was here. In Egypt. He could only imagine how it must have looked back in the time of the mighty pharaohs. It made him feel jittery inside. Like he had swallowed a whole bathtub full of pop rocks and they were all popping simultaneously in his stomach. He had too much energy for him to lay down and go to bed. But he had to get to bed soon. He would be heading into the city tomorrow to buy some more supplies for the camp. All those people would drain all the energy he had. And it was not going to be good for his social anxiety. 

So he decided to take a small walk to settle his nerves and expellmost of his energy, but not before making sure he had his emergency pack. His emergency pack was filled with three flashlights, ten packs of batteries, twenty lighters, five bottles of water, two ropes, a phone, a radio, 10 flares, a charger cord, a first aid kit, and four rechargeable battery packs for his phone. He also made sure to grab his phone. That was the one thing he didn't keep in his emergency pack. He just made sure to take it because it would be easier on his anxiety. Once Virgil checked to make sure he had everything in his pack, he set off on his late night walk. 

He walked through the sands for about an hour. The night's bright full moon hanging in the sky above him helpfully lighting his way. It was peaceful. Nice and calming. When Virgil finally felt the gentle fingers of sleep pulling at him, he turned to go back...only to be pulled down into the sand as gravity pulled it into an empty space underneath the sands. Virgil screamed as he fell and landed hard on stone. He stopped screaming with a grunt. The sand still trickled down around him but much less now than it had been at first. Virgil rubbed his back as he glanced around at the ominous darkness around him. A small circle of light came from the hole about ten feet above him from where he had fallen through, lighting a small area around him. He shakily fumbled around for his backpack and pulled out a flashlight and flicked it on.

Virgil swept the flashlight around to gain his bearings and find a way out of the situation he seemed to find himself in. "Oh great, I don't see another way up." He sighed. He aimed the light around and inspected the space around him. "Seems to be a passageway way," he hummed to himself, barely keeping himself from panicking. It would be no good for him if he panicked now. A glance behind showed a dead end. He let out a huff. "I guess I'll have to go this way." He stood up and winced as pain shot up his left leg. A look down showed that his ankle was swelling. "Must have sprained it." Virgil tentatively began limping forward, keeping his flashlight swinging from side to side to keep an eye out for anything dangerous. 

Soon, he came to a doorway and gazed in only for his jaw to drop in amazement. "Oh my god! This is an antechamber!" All around him stood various treasures such as large statues, couches, and beds all decorated with gold and precious stones. Virgil's eyes were wide in amazement as he stared around at all of the stunning artifacts before him. Virgil moved deeper into the room and found two more doorways as he tried to catch glimpses of the paintings on the walls. One of the doors lead straight ahead and the other to the right. After taking a moment to decide, he went to the right and entered the other room. 

What he saw had him freezing in his tracks. There, before him stood an ornate golden sarcophagus. He had found the burial chamber. The walls were painted in beautiful colors that depicted the life of the person placed here. Virgil could already tell this was someone of importance if all the treasure was any indication. The outstanding craftsmanship of the sarcophagus only confirmed that suspicion. Virgil stumbled forward, awestruck by the image before him. Tentatively, he ran a gentle hand along the sarcophagus. He directed his flashlight at the cartouche on the lid and translated the hieroglyphs. "King Roman…" he whispered softly. His fingers delicately traced over the hieroglyphs. "Hello, King Roman," he said gently. "I can't wait for your people to hear about you. That'll be one more piece of the puzzle in their heritage." Virgil moved further down the sarcophagus and inspected the rest of the lid. He frowned as he came across what looked to be a spell or curse of sorts. He leaned forward and translated out loud. "Shall my resting place be disturbed on a full moon by a young male, may my last wish be granted." Virgil shivered and took a step back from the sarcophagus.

"Okay, I think it's time for me to leave." He turned to leave and find another exit only to freeze when a loud noise sounded from behind him. Then he heard sliding. Quickly, he spun around to find the lid of the sarcophagus moving. Virgil stared wide eyed as the lid was shoved off and the mummy within sat up and turned to face him. He watched with disbelief as the mummy's hand rose up and began to unwrap the bandages from their head as if they were freshly placed. Slowly, a handsome face revealed itself from beneath the cloth. Gorgeous brown eyes, like rich soil that you knew would sprout beautiful new life, stared back at him. The archaeologist's jaw dropped as the other before him smirked. 

"Well, you certainly don't disappoint."


	2. A Gay Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: let me know if I missed any

Virgil stared at the man before him in disbelief. "Oh my god, this can't be happening!" Virgil exclaimed as he dropped to the ground and covered his ears. He stared at the ground as if it would give him answers. The mummy frowned at the man panicking before him. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

"No!" Virgil squeaked. "You were- you're a mummy! You're dead! You're supposed to be dead!"

The mummy chuckled. "Ah yes. That, I'm sorry to have frightened you. I should probably explain." The mummy sat down facing Virgil who was barely keeping himself from having a complete mental breakdown. "My last wish was to come back to life when a handsome young fellow like yourself found me on the night of a full moon." 

Virgil blinked. "Magic isn't real."

The other laughed. "You're in denial. It's understandable. Especially after having seen my gorgeous face."

Virgil sputtered. "What!?!" He yelled. "No!"  _ Was this thousand of years old mummy fucking flirting with him?!?!?  _ "I-" Virgil ran his hands through his hair, his arms shaking as he tried to process everything. 

Roman, the mummy, if he could even be considered that anymore considering that he was brought back to life per the conditions of his spell, stared at the other for a moment before looking around his tomb.  _ Not too bad.  _ He turned back to the other male and noticed a light coming from a small stick on the floor. He gasped and reached forward to poke at the object. "It's like a mini torch!" He exclaimed. He gently picked it up and inspected it. "Where's the fire?" He moved to look into the lens of the flashlight only to yelp as he was blinded. 

Virgil's head jolted up to look at Roman. "Hey! Don't do that. You could blind yourself." Virgil reached forward and the other dropped it into his hand. 

"What is it?" Roman asked as he leaned forward a little to watch what Virgil did with it. 

"It's a flashlight. I guess it would be something like a torch except it takes these things called batteries that give it energy." 

"Where's the fire?" 

Virgil laughed breathlessly.  _ I'm really sitting here talking to a mummy.  _ He shook his head. "There is no fire, there's like this tiny bulb of glass in there and some other stuff that makes it light up. Those bulbs are called lightbulbs. We use them to light buildings at night." 

Roman stared at the object in the archeologist's hands with glittering eyes. Virgil looked up and froze. The ancient king before him looked absolutely enchanting as he looked upon the flashlight in awe. Virgil blinked rapidly as he shook the thoughts out of his head. Of course, more thoughts came in to replace those. Some slightly troubling thoughts.  _ What now? How are we going to get out of here? What does Roman want to do? What about his things?  _ All Virgil could do was ask, so that's what he did. "So...what do we do now?"

Roman looked up from the flashlight. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean like, what are you going to do now that you're alive again? The world is different from what it was back than. It's been thousands of years. And your stuff, I don't think you'd want to leave it behind. And how are we getting out of here?" 

Roman blinked. "You can't get out?" He cocked his head looking adorably confused. 

"No, I fell through the ceiling in the passageway." 

"Let us go look at the hole. Maybe there's something that can help us climb out." Roman held a hand out to Virgil. 

Virgil looked at the hand for a few moments before grabbing it and allowing the other to pull him to his feet. During the time he had explored the tomb and met Roman, Virgil had briefly forgotten about his injured ankle. But as he stood, the pain returned with a vengeance. He let out a yelp and nearly dropped to the floor. 

"Hey! Are you okay?" Roman asked as he leapt forward to catch Virgil. The mummy's arm wrapped around his waist and held him up as he leaned heavily on his right leg. After Roman helped him to lean back against the wall, he asked, "What happened?" 

Virgil winced. He looked down at his ankles. He hissed as he noticed the swelling had gotten worse. "My ankled," he began. "I think I sprained it when I fell through the hole." 

Roman kneeled before Virgil to get a closer look at the ankle. The archaeologist's slid down the wall as he held his ankle out at an odd angle. He leaned forward and untied his boot before yanking it off and letting out a sigh. "Sorry," he apologized. "I had to take it off, it was really hurting." 

"Are you going to be able to get out of here?" Roman asked. 

Virgil bit his lip. He was trying not to think about that. "I-" he focused on his ankle and gently poked at it and clenched his teeth. He let out a huff. "I don't know." He leaned forward and pulled off his pack and dropped it in his lap. "I'm going to wrap my ankle up and then we can try to climb out." 

Roman frowned. "Should you really be on that ankle?" 

Virgil grimaced as he pulled gauze out of his first aid kit. "Not really, but we don't really have much of a choice." He grabbed the ice pack from his kit and placed it on his ankle and then wrapped it up against his ankle with the gauze. He grabbed his boot and pulled it back on. "Alright, let's work on getting out of here." 

"Wait! Can I borrow the torch?" 

"The flashlight? Yeah." Virgil handed the light over to Roman slightly confused. The mummy took the light and left the burial chamber and entered the antechamber. Virgil limped behind him. 

"What are you doing?" 

Roman grabbed a deep basket and began filling it with jewelry and other items that could fit into the basket. "I'm just grabbing a few things that I want to keep." 

"Oh." 

Virgil watched as the other grabbed mostly jewelry. It amazed him that none of them broke when Roman picked them up. Maybe when the spell revived Roman, it returned all the items in his tomb to their former glory, as if they were just made moments ago. 

"Wait!" Virgil shouted as Roman went to grab his makeup. 

Roman paused and turned to the other. "What?" 

"I don't think you should take the makeup." 

A frown. "Why?"

"It might have stuff that can make you really sick. And we have better makeup now. All sorts of colors." 

Roman's eyes lit up with curiosity. "Well in that case! Let's go!" He raced off to the passageway with Virgil struggling to keep up. When he got to the hole he set his basket down and glanced up at the hole. Virgil leaned against the wall with a huff as his ankle throbbed. 

"I think-" Roman started. "-that I might have a ladder among my treasures." With that, he ran back to the antechamber. Virgil watched as most of the light disappeared from the room along with Roman. His anxious thoughts came rushing back as he stood waiting for Roman to get back.  _ How am I going to explain this? Is anyone really going to believe I just happened to come across someone dressed like a mummy in the middle of the desert?  _

"Found it!" Roman exclaimed as he ran back into the passageway holding the ladder in triumph. Virgil smiled softly.  _ Gosh he's adorable. _

Roman propped the ladder up against the wall opposite Virgil. "That should work." He quickly climbed up and disappeared over the edge. 

\----------

Roman laughed. He couldn't believe it, he really was here. Thousands of years after his death having just been resurrected and saving an incredibly handsome man. He went to climb back down to grab his basket and help the other only to pause. Above him, the moon shone brightly illuminating the sands around him. He let out a gasp of awe. "Wow.." he was breathless. 

"Uh...King Roman are you alright?" 

The mummy whirled around to find the archeologist behind him with his basket. 

Roman let out a yelp and rushed forward to take the basket. "You shouldn't have done that! I was going to go back down to get it." He led the other away from the hole and towards more solid ground. 

Virgil limped along as fast as he could before stumbling. "Ouch!" 

"I'm sorry!" Roman exclaimed and helped Virgil to sit up. 

Virgil hissed as he held his ankle. "It's okay. We should hurry. I'm not sure how the others will take this." 

"Others?" Roman asked as he cocked his head like an adorable puppy. 

"Yeah, I'm an archaeologist. We dig for artifacts and stuff." 

"What are artifacts?"

"They're like really old objects? So things you used when you were alive, likes plates and stuff. We also look for ancient places and tombs." 

"Is that how you found my tomb?" 

Virgil shook his head. "No, I was going for a walk to make myself sleepy but I ended up falling through the ceiling of your tomb."

Roman hummed, thoughtful. "What kind of find would my tomb be?" 

Virgil let out a breathless laugh. "It would be a huge find! A mostly intact tomb practically untouched since it's owner had been sealed inside is a huge deal. You should have seen what happened when they found Tutankhamun's tomb. He is incredibly famous." 

"Famous!" Roman's eyes glittered brightly. "I could be famous!"

Virgil winced. "I don't think it's a good idea to tell the world that you're a mummy come back to life. They might freak out. Governments would want to do tests on you and who knows that else would happen." Roman's nose wrinkled in disgust. "I mean, if your tomb is found, your name could become famous." 

"Why wouldn't it be found?" 

Virgil shrugged. "If you don't want it to be found I could help you try to hide it." 

Roman hesitated for a moment. "Would...would you like to discover it?" 

Virgil paused. "What?" He stayed silent for a few moments. "How?" 

"Well, we go back and you tell the others about the tomb you found." 

Virgil winced. "I-I don't know. We'd have to get you into some modern clothes and-" he paused and looked at Roman's basket. "Hide your stuff and- oh my god, all those things in your tomb look brand new! How the hell would I explain that?" 

Roman winced. "Okay. Maybe we should just get you back and off that ankle." 

Virgil nodded. "Yeah, that-that sounds good." He pushed himself up onto his knees and tried to pull himself up onto feet without putting too much weight on his left ankle. 

"Here, let me help you." Roman pushed his basket to the crook of his arm and wrapped an arm around the other's waist and allowed him to support the others left side. "Alright now, let's go." 

Slowly, the pair traversed through the desert as the moon lowered lazily, a sign of the morning creeping ever closer. "I don't think you ever gave me your name," Roman commented after a long stretch of silence. 

Virgil stumbled slightly in his walking. He blinked. "Oh." He paused as he tried to go over his memories of the last hour. "I guess I haven't." 

"I think it would only be fair that you share your name considering you already know mine."

Virgil laughed. "Yeah, uh…" of course he was nervous. His name was a bit of an odd one after all but Roman grew up in a time when people had names like Tutankhamun and Cleopatra and Ramses. So, maybe it wouldn't be that bad. "Its Virgil."

He drew out Virgil's name. "Vir-gil," Roman was quiet for a few moments before he smiled. "I like it." Virgil returned the smile. Then they continued on their way back to Virgil's camp. He was just a little nervous to think of what his boss would think. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think?


End file.
